


How The Turntables...

by learninghowtosmut



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Collars, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninghowtosmut/pseuds/learninghowtosmut
Summary: A certain bratty prince pushes his lover a little too far and suffers the consequences... only to immediately get his revenge.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	How The Turntables...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanono/gifts).



“We’re eating with the crew tonight.”

There’s no room for arguing, not with that tone of voice. Okay, maybe Lorenzo had gone a little tiny teensy bit too far… Still, totally worth it for the way Toni had bitten his lip when they kissed  _ alone _ . That edge? Fucking fantastic. 

So he has to deal with being leered at a bit, he can cope. Mostly. It’s still weird to be in a room full of people and not having them bow and scrape at him and kiss up to him to suit their own hopes. And on the one hand,  _ fuck _ that kind of person. On the other, it’s… making him feel kind of vulnerable. To have those eyes on him. Wearing one of the suggestive outfits Toni got him. And sitting in his lap like some kind of - of cheap whore.

...Okay, maybe the whore part is accurate, but there’s no damn way he’s anything even  _ remotely _ close to ‘cheap’.

“...No. Wear the one I  _ like _ ,” Toni instructs him as he’s about to leave.

“Fuck you,” Lorenzo replies instinctively. “I’ll wear what I want.” He doesn’t care much either way what he wears, it’s not like any of his nice new things are any worse than the others, but…  _ well _ . 

Let Antonio have to  _ fight _ a little for what he wants. If he were to make things too easy, where would the fun be in that?

He’s brought up to a sharp halt, a tight hand around his wrist and pulling him back.

“Wear. The one. I like.”

Oh, that growl sends a shiver down his spine and he suppresses his automatic desire to lick his lips at the wants that tone sends through him. It’s not going to be hard to get him in the right mood tonight, that much he can tell.

“Why should I?” he retorts, a little smirk twitching up the corner of his lips. It stays, despite the sharp tug to pull him against his lover’s chest, the other arm tightly wrapping around him. He looks ‘innocently’ up at him, pouting his lips in a way that always, always gets him a kiss, and this time is no different to any other.

“Because, Lorencito,  _ I said so _ .” His name is said with a sickly-sweet frustration. Antonio is right on the edge.

And well, there’s no way he can argue with that, huh? He likes that shirt as well anyway. He  _ especially  _ likes the way Antonio’s eyes linger on his exposed collarbone when he wears it.

He changes. 

Antonio clasps his collar on around his neck, kisses just below his ear. A silent ‘ _ remember who you belong to’. _

They leave.

Throughout dinner - which sucks as much as having dinner with the crew always sucks, with all those eyes on him and muttered lewd comments and suggestive gestures up and down the table, as well as the general lack of manners they all show at the table - Lorenzo sits pretty on Toni’s lap, generally being a little shit. Every so often in a futile attempt to get him to rein it in a little, Antonio tugs on the little ring on his collar, or slips his hand round to grab it from the back and just…  _ pull _ .

Needless to say, all it does is encourage him.

He wriggles slightly in his lap, he complains about the food, he gets even more demanding than usual about kisses. He whines and pouts and demands more and more and more attention. He doesn’t give up until he  _ gets _ it, either. Once or twice, he even turns to the first mate and flashes flirty eyes at her. She laughs and takes it as a joke - he’d never be serious about that anyway. He loves Toni and wants nobody else. But… He can’t resist  _ pushing _ .

And then he pushes too far; with one last straw, pursing his lips to blow a teasing little kiss, Antonio  _ snaps _ .

“You know what?” he growls into his ear, at last pushed beyond the point of no return. “I’ve had just about enough of you. Enough of  _ this _ .”

Their food is pushed to the side, he feels Antonio standing up while he’s still on his lap, then there’s a rough hand in the middle of his back pushing him down against the table. All the breath is knocked out of him by the shock of it. 

He gets his hands underneath himself, pushes himself halfway up and twists his head to glare at him. It is unconvincing. “What the fuck do you think you’re  _ doi- _ ” A sharp swat to his ass cuts him off and he fights not to moan. Shit. No, he can’t show them all - yeah, they’ve done  _ stuff _ outside before, but never like this, never as  _ intimate _ as this, with all the eyes from around the long table firmly fixed on him. He shifts under Antonio’s hand and yep, he can feel his blood rushing to his cheeks and to somewhere a little more  _ south _ . Fuck, this shouldn’t be so  _ hot _ .

His breeches are torn down, leaving him bare. It’s… weird. Even when Toni had him suck him off in front of everyone, he didn’t feel this  _ exposed _ . He jolts and lets out a sharp cry at the sting of a hand slapping his bare ass, but he doesn’t get so much as a second to recover before fingers press inside him, feeling how loose and wet he still is. Some part of Lorenzo registers jeers and taunts and catcalls from the crew enjoying the spectacle in front of them. He holds back a moan.

“You really are a little whore, aren’t you? Did you do this yourself before dinner? Were you  _ planning _ to get yourself fucked in front of everyone? How many cocks were you hoping to take tonight, huh,  _ slut? _ ” 

The velvet tones of his lover’s voice make him shiver. He licks his lips, swallows. His hips shift to rub himself as subtly as he can against the table, hoping either to be caught or not to be caught, he had no idea. Toni was  _ so damn good  _ at pushing his buttons, fuck. He was just  _ hoping _ . 

And  _ yeah _ , maybe he had been kind of sort of planning a nebulous  _ something _ , but it definitely hadn’t included being bent over a table and fucked in front of  _ everyone _ . Mainly just winding him up enough to be good and rough the second they got to privacy.

“Just - just yours!” he is jolted into replying at the feel of another sharp swat to his ass. It  _ hurts _ , but it’s  _ so good _ , and right now he couldn’t care less about all the eyes on him, he just wants to have something inside him!

Secretly, and he’d rather  _ die _ than ever admit this, he likes the looks, he likes the attention. The feeling of eyes on him, the knowledge that all of them are looking at him, all of them are  _ enjoying _ watching him squirm against the table like this, it makes him want more. He closes his eyes, bites his lip, cries out again with another spank hard enough to make his cheeks bloom red underneath Antonio’s hand. When he fights to get up, a hand is shoved roughly between his shoulder blades, pushing him hard against the table’s surface and pinning him there. When he tries to move, he finds all he can do is wiggle his butt, and so he does.

Antonio is pressed against him anyway, his dick hard against the front of his breeches. He leans into the light pressure of his lover’s bare bottom and ruts slightly against him. It’s enough to drag a frustrated whine from the little  _ slut _ and he wants to go faster himself. It’s not easy to wriggle out with only one free hand, but he manages to do it somehow. All the while watching Lorenzo squirming on the table before him like the most delectable meal he’d ever seen. Shame he doesn’t have anything to tie him down, but there’s no way he’s letting anyone else touch him like this. He wastes no more time, quickly freeing himself. He kicks his legs wider apart and presses his cock inside him with an unintentional groan. His ass always feels fucking  _ perfect _ .

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathes blissfully, then raises his voice into something more of a growl. “That’s what you wanted, isn’t it,  _ slut _ ?” He bites his lip hard at the feeling of his  _ little prince _ rocking ever so slightly back and forth on his dick.

Lorenzo jolts at another sharp slap to his thigh. “Yes! It - It is!” he replies hurriedly, trying to get him to just  _ fuck _ him already. Fuck, this is almost too much, and the eyes on them only make him want  _ more _ \- it looks like he’s a fucking exhibitionist,  _ fuck Antonio _ for making him realise!

Antonio is ruthless, pinning him down and fucking him hard and rough, even slipping his free hand down to quickly stroke him and make him come as hard as he can. Maybe if they weren’t being watched, he’d play around with him a little more, draw this out and get Lorenzo right on the edge for as long as he could, really tease him into insanity. But they  _ are _ being watched, and so Antonio exercises a little of the mercy he rarely shows.

He takes him back to their room as soon as they’re done, partly from possessiveness, and partly because he knows Lorenzo wouldn’t want to stay in that room after being fucked on the table. He can barely walk, still wobbly from it all (and yeah, maybe he’s playing that up a little) so Antonio lifts him into his arms with a little kiss before carrying him away. As ever, he lays him down like a piece of treasure once they get to their bed and finishes by kissing his pouty lips tenderly again.

“How are you feeling?” he murmured.

“Still fucking hungry,” the prince of his heart pouts. “You didn’t let me finish eating before you got all pissy and decided to fuck me right there!”

Antonio can see that he’s not  _ really _ angry from long experience, but still - best to extend an olive branch. “Okay, want me to go scrounge up something sweet for us to have?” he offers, before kissing him again without any chance for Lorenzo to reply.

“Yeah, course I do, dumbass.” He’s mollified by that and reaches up to pull him down for another smooch. “Better get me something good, though, if you want me to not be mad at you for pulling that shit.”

“You loved it and you  _ know _ it,” he replies with a smirk. “You little exhibitionist.”

“You’re a dirty fucking liar.” Still, he’s smiling as he pushes himself to sit up and pulls Antonio in for another kiss. “Now go get me my dessert!”

Antonio snorts as he backs away and gives a mockingly elaborate bow, going so far as to doff his ridiculously large hat and sweep it in front of himself through the air. “Whatever pleases milord~” He doesn’t stop laughing, even when he gets a pillow to the face.

The second he’s out the door, Lorenzo springs into action with a speed that would surprise literally anyone and everyone who knows him. But when he’s plotting, he can get surprisingly single-minded, after all.

Everything is arranged and ready in the time it takes for his lover - victim - to return with food. Hopefully whatever it is doesn’t taste like shit when it’s cold, cause there’s no way it’ll still be hot after he’s had his wicked way. 

He’s still sore from the spanking, and each movement sends heat through his lower body. Especially when he returns to settle on the bed and wait for his  _ victim _ to return.

Antonio won’t know what hit him.

At last he hears footsteps and the door opens. He leans back against the bedhead - concealing his  _ preparations _ there - and lets his legs fall open slightly. The coat helps to conceal exactly how naked he is as he gives an exaggerated pout. 

“I’ve been waiting  _ forever _ for you!” he complains. “I’m so hungry, Tonio…”

Now, Antonio might be thick, but he’s not  _ stupid _ . The door closes in seconds and the food is set down out of the way. He advances with a dumb grin and shamelessly rakes his eyes over the sight before him. His beautiful lover wearing nothing but his coat and a collar.

Lorenzo notices his eyes lingering and runs his fingers over the golden designs decorating the edges. The fabric shifts and pulls aside to offer tantalising glimpses of his bare skin.

He licks his lips and, despite a part of his brain warning him that  _ this is a trap _ , he throws caution - and clothes - to the wind and descends to cover his prince, the king of his heart, with thousands of adoring kisses. 

Lorenzo catches the ones he can on his lips with a little smile and tries to bestow a few of his own before enacting the next stage of his dastardly plot. His hands slide from Antonio’s shoulders down to his elbows as he draws him into deeper and dirtier kisses. Every so often, one leaves to give a teasing tug on his hair. And then he strikes.

It only works because his lover’s brain is not at its highest levels of function. He spins them around, pushes Toni’s back against the headboard, grabs the belt he’d slipped around there earlier, and loops it around his arms, pulling it tight with a victorious grin. He doesn’t even give him a chance to complain, dipping down for another deep, dirty kiss that leaves Antonio panting, lips swollen, when he withdraws.

“My turn to be in control,  _ amore _ ,” Lorenzo murmurs to him with a little smirk. He wraps his hand around Antonio’s length, watching his face as he rubs his thumb over the tip. “Now, be good for your prince and keep nice words in your mouth, understand?” 

Antonio’s head drops back with a little groan and his hips press up into that hand. He apparently has no protests.

“You know, I like the look of you being like this. Tied down… Maybe we should keep your hands out of the way more of the time?” 

“You - ngh - like your spankings too much for that-” he retorts with a grin. “Ow!”

“I told you, use  _ nice _ words talking to me,” Lorenzo scolds him, patting his thigh where he’d pinched it. “And call me  _ your highness _ . I’m a prince, and you should treat me that way.”

He grins. “I’m a  _ pirate _ . The sea is my ruler.” This time, he grits his teeth against the pain that makes his cock twitch.

Lorenzo kneels over him. The coat falls open as he straddles his legs. Antonio leans in to try to kiss him, only to be pushed back. But the hand is back on his dick, which is all that matters.

“Be polite and you’ll get a reward,” Lorenzo tells him with a scowl. He’s trying to look fearsome, but one look between his legs shows just how  _ hard _ he’ll find it keep said reward from him.

“And if I’m not?” he grins. “Then what do I get?” He loves seeing that deep red blush staining his face.

“You - I - shut up!” He scowls and pinches him again, then leans in for a kiss. 

He is still not complaining about this. His lover is very very sexy in his coat, and he can feel that yeah, he could slip out of this easily if he wanted to. The pinching is… new, but that with the kisses and the way his hands are brushing around his thighs is  _ very nice _ . All of it has made things very hard to think, and just very hard in general. And he’d really really like to just skip to the nice part. Even if his kitten does look very cute all flustered and riled from his teasing.

“Okay, okay,  _ your highness _ . I’ll be nice.” 

Lorenzo’s hand moves off his dick and immediately elicits a whine. Why had he moved it? He was supposed to  _ get _ a nice thing, not have it taken away! 

And then suddenly he’s on him, and there’s heavy hands on his shoulders and tight heat around his dick and his head falls back with a moan and his hips rock up and it is  _ so good _ .

Damn, he should fuck him in front of everyone else more often if this happens after.

And he pulls against the belt holding him in place and he seeks a kiss and rolls his hips again.

Lorenzo is gasping. He clumsily meets his lips in a kiss and gives him a second to sink down further, all the way until his own dick is trapped between their bodies, leaving a little smear on their skin.

_ Fuck. _

He pushes back, lifts himself up. Feels every single one of Antonio’s inches sliding inside him. He grabs his hair, twists and twines his fingers into it until there’s no way they can be shaken out, yanks him into a deep kiss as he drops himself down again with a moan that Antonio eagerly swallows.

They find a rhythm together, hips snapping up to match Lorenzo’s movement. It gets shaken off when he pushes himself harder, faster. He pulls on his hair again, making Antonio cry out in pleasure and try to fuck him even harder, lifting himself halfway off the bed to try to reach him.

They’re still on the edge from their earlier fuck, so it’s over far too quickly. Impossible to tell who came first, a spray of white paints Antonio’s chest and another is deep inside Lorenzo.

They stay there, panting. Just for a moment. Just to catch their breath.

With shaking fingers, Lorenzo clumsily releases the belt holding his arms in place and Toni immediately grabs him, pulls him close. A red band is imprinted on his arms, just as Lorenzo’s bottom had been glowing from the blows of his hand. They roll over together even as the prince’s nose wrinkles up in distaste at the thought of how  _ gross  _ it will all be if they don’t clean up.

Soft kisses are pressed lazily into his now-wild mess of curls.

Sweet silence lingers, for a while.

“I hope you fucking realise that next time I do something like this, I’m going to fucking gag you.”


End file.
